Lost and Found
by parapsychology
Summary: SPR takes on a case at an Inn that just might be the hardest on naru yet. (switches perspectives between Naru and Mai every chapter, takes place after Akumu no Sumu Ie)


**Finders Keepers**

"I can't breathe"

The dragging sound continued just out of sight, but she knew what was happening

"please…"

A heavy door fell close and the cold began to sink in

"I don't want to die alone"

 **June 29**

 **Shibuya Psychic Research**

The light knocks on the office door woke Mai from her daze as the client popped his head into the room. She up with a vigor that she hadn't known she possessed that day.

"welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research do you need a consultation?" Yasuhara said from his desk.

The young man who stepped into the office couldn't have been much older than she was, but he gave off an air of adulthood she wasn't quite familiar with. It wasn't like with Naru where although he acts mature is still a young adult and acts like one. No, this man was different. The aura he gave off was heavy and sick. It clung to the air around him and became a void of what should've been there.

"yes, could I speak to the one in charge its very urgent" his voice was slow and quiet, he didn't seem very worried for someone who claimed urgency.

"yes yes, of course" Yasuhara answered brightly, his optimism in any situation was a bit unnerving at times, but welcome. "Mai could you go grab Mr. Shibuya?" he readjusted his glasses and gave a sickly-sweet smile. Mai rose from her desk and took the quick trek to her boss's office.

"Mr. Shibuya?" she knocked lightly on the wood trying to dismiss the bitter taste Naru's fake family name left on her tongue. Without any affirmation that he was inside she opened the door slowly and peeked her head in. The young doctor sat at his desk absorbed in a pile papers that she assumes are past case files, he goes over them when he's in a bad mood.

"Hey Naru?"

"Taniyama-san its during office hours." that bitter taste ran over her again.

"well I'm sorry you didn't respond Mr. Shibuya" she made sure to say every syllable of his name as slowly as she could while casting back her best impression of the glare he was giving her.

"What do you need then because unlike some people in this office I'm trying to work." Naru shot back knowing he wouldn't win the last confrontation so he turned the blame in a different direction and back at Mai.

"We have a client who would like to speak with you, sir." His expression turned bitter.

"Did you already take a written request for this case? If they're mad I rejected them, send them somewhere else, I'm busy and don't have time to bicker." He turned back down to his papers.

"Mr. Shibuya with all due respect sir we have a client who is requesting your aide and you're too busy to do your job?" that caught his attention while Mai turned around and waved her hand into the air "and here I thought I was really getting better at my job, but it seems the expectations have just been lowered."

"Mai." his tone told her to tread cautiously but she held her ground.

"I'm sorry sir I'll go tell our fist client in a month that you're busy" she glanced over her shoulder a smile on her face. She knows she won. He won't let her bring down his pride like that.

"well I don't seem to have a choice, show the way employee of the month" that stung a little, but expected. He followed her out of the office and took his usual seat while she went to fetch Lin. When they both arrived back to the sitting area Mai stepped to the client.

"our boss will see you now," she gestured to the couch across from Naru "would you like some tea?" she kept a gentle tone and a smile on her face. She learned quickly that in this business you need to be gentle to every client, no matter how angry they are about the situation when they first come in.

"yes, please, thank you" he seemed to be in a daze but was thankful none the less. and followed her directions and sat. She made her way to the office kitchenette and got started on the tea, making sure to listen so that Naru doesn't say anything he shouldn't.

"Name, Age, and Occupation" Naru's voice cut through the silence and was annoyed and harsh as ever. Did he always have to sound so heartless?

"Holmes, Kazune, 23, business owner" he answered very slowly as if he's unsure of himself and the man sitting across from him.

"Okay Mr. Holmes" Naru's voice was steady but Mai could hear the miniscule hint of curiosity laced into his voice. If she had known all it would take to get him interested was the client's family name they could've saved a good two minutes. She lingered in the kitchenette for a moment to see if he was going to ask what was on his mind and only moved forward with her tray after a beat then silence.

"excuse me Mr. Holmes but may I ask about your family name. it's fairly unique" she asked while handing him a cup of tea. She turned to look behind her at Naru and found despite the stare he isn't objecting her question, he wants to know too.

"it's no problem" Holmes gratefully took the cup from her seemingly glad to have something to hold on to "My father immigrated here from France, so I have his family name." he gave her a soft smile in thanks. She made sure to smile back before moving to serve Lin and Naru their tea, in that order. Naru hates being served last so she always makes sure to do just that. After casting her an annoyed glare, he took the cup and gave a little huff of thanks. When she first started this job, she was always astounded at the new lows he could reach when it comes to manners but over the last two years it's become a nice constant.

"Okay Mr. Holmes, please tell us what the issue you're having is" Naru turned his attention back to the man in front of him and Holmes eyes fell to the cup he held in his lap, the last remnants of the smile he previously had completely washed away.

"I run a restaurant and Inn out on the outskirts of the city. It's a family business and the building has been with my family since my grandfather on my mother's side bought it. After it was passed down to my father we started to hear strange noises at night. Like a bag being dragged down the halls and a crying somewhere we could never track down. It's been like that for years and after a while it just became a part of life, it didn't seem to bother the customers, so we ignored it. Then, last year, after my father passed away and I became the head of the house and owner, it got worse. Finally, I had enough, and we weren't getting any business, so I decided to renovate the entire building with what we had saved up. I thought, that maybe, it was something we had owned that was haunted or cursed so I replaced everything. We were set to reopen this weekend, but both my sister-in-law and my fiancé had vanished without a word. We called the police and they can't find anything. Not even evidence they left the building. Then the pounding started and the walls bleed. Doors keep slamming. I'm scared Mr. Shibuya, I miss my family, and I can't handle living in my own home. I've asked everyone. Please I'm begging you, please help stop whatever is tormenting me. I'll pay whatever it takes." Holmes seemed near to tears, his hands shaking.

Naru didn't say a word and just took another sip from his tea, seeming very nonchalant about the situation at hand. Which considering all that seems to be happening in the Holmes household is very strange. Usually a case like this would have caught Naru's interest very quickly. Holmes looked defeated and after one more beat he rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you with this Shibuya-san, I shouldn't have come" his entire body was shaking, and Mai couldn't just stand aside and watch this man in need be rejected so heartlessly.

"Mr. Holmes" she spoke up "please stay for a moment while I discuss your case with my boss for just a moment" he gave her a thankful look, a direct contrast to the murderous glare Naru was shooting at the back of her head. Without another word Naru rose and walked into his office and Mai followed suit, gently closing the door behind her.

"Naru what do you think you're d- "

"we are NOT taking this case" He stood straight and stared down at her with the firmest glare he could muster.

"and why not?!" she threw her hands in the air but kept her ground. She wasn't going to back down from this as easily as he thought she would.

"not only do we not work in missing persons cases, that's the polices business, I don't believe Mr. Holmes is telling us the entire truth and I do not want to risk myself of my employees in a situation where we do not have access to every available fact. You do remember the school house, don't you?" he shot back, and despite the wall he's putting up its very clear to see the concern engraved into his face and the tension in his voice. His gaze dared her to fight him back on this when she knows he's right. She dared.

"Naru…" she kept her voice low and firm "he needs out help, all the facts or not" Mai straightened her posture and stood parallel to him "the walls are bleeding for heaven's sake" she softened her tone "please" to this Naru's glare faltered and her pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"we'll do a two-day investigation" he conceded, and before Mai could even open her mouth he continued "Don't even push for longer. Two days. Do you understand Mai?" she nodded and although his tone was harsh she knew he was genuinely concerned about this. She's glad she could finally read him like this, all it took was a few years of having to make tea and having horrible clairvoyant nightmares.

"thank you Naru' and she smiled at him, but got a frown in return.

"office hours," he said softly before taking his usual brick wall façade "and the second there's even something remotely dangerous were pulling out" Mai had to stick her tongue out at that

"yeah yeah, I'll go tell Mr. Holmes the good news!" she shot him one more thankful smile before walking back into the main room to announce they're taking the case.

 **Day 1**

 **June 30**

The heat that radiated off the asphalt and through the thin bottoms of her shoes was more painful than she'd care to admit, but standing inside the main gate of the property Mai felt a layer of dread she never experienced before. The feeling was thick and forced its way down her throat and into the pit of her stomach. And her breathing became shallow as she struggled for air to get to her lungs. Then at once the feeling was gone. Like a wave it had washed over and pulled back to the sea just as fast as it came. Mai shook herself free of any remaining chills and turned back to the van they arrived in. Naru and Lin were already discussing the equipment needed at the back. Punctual as always. She couldn't help herself from thinking, did I make the right decision?


End file.
